


The redundant double bed

by emmaface



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, carmilla is a cuddler, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of the new school year Laura and Carmilla share an apartment and a double bed. Laura realises the closeness had nothing to do with the single bed they were sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The redundant double bed

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Carmilla being a huge cuddlebug has been knocking about in my brain and this happened.   
> It's my first venture into writing for the Carmilla fandom so hopefully it's ok.

Laura really didn't know why they had even bothered getting a double bed. At the start of the new school year she and Carmilla had taken the plunge and found themselves a little apartment just of campus in the same building as LaFontaine and Perry. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom that wasn't connected to their bedroom and a moderately sized living room but what Laura had been most excited about was the lovely, soft double bed. It turned out, though, that while the double bed was excellent for _certain_ activities, when it came to sleeping it might as well have been the same tiny, single bed they had shared in the Silas dorms. There was always 2ft of empty space on what was supposed to be Carmilla's side of the bed while the girl herself was attached to Laura's side, their limbs entangled in such a way that it was difficult to say which appendage belonged to which girl. 

Laura was well used to the feeling of Carmilla's petite form being pressed against her but she had always assumed that it was the confines of the small mattress that had them squeezed so close together. A week of living in the apartment with Carmilla had proven her wrong; the real reason was that Carmilla Karnstein was a complete and utter cuddlebug.

She unconsciously followed Laura around the bed like their bodies were magnetically attracted. No matter what position they would fall asleep in Carmilla's arms would always seek out Laura's body and wrap themselves securely around her. Her body would always end up pressed flush against the smaller girl's back, or side depending on how the human chose to sleep. If Laura moved, Carmilla moved, adjusting her position until she was happily wrapped up in her girlfriend again.

Carmilla's sleepy clingyness was a complete juxtaposition to the cool, detached demeanour she projected during the day. Laura loved that she was the only one to see this softer side of her girlfriend. She delighted in the feeling of being wrapped up in Carmilla's strong arms and the feeling of absolute security it provoked in her. She loved the way their bodies lined up so perfectly together; they just fit so well together. She relished hearing the sleepy little murmurs that escaped Carmilla's lips during the night, especially when she could make out her own name in the noises. She enjoyed waking to soft kisses being peppered along her neck and shoulders. At the end of the day though she thought that all of these little things were definitely worth the struggle of trying to sleep on six inches of bed.


End file.
